Buon San Valentino: ChibItalia x HRE
by JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart
Summary: Of course, time has passed since the news. Everyone likes to twist this truth, but was it ever the truth to begin with? Valentines Day special
1. Chapter 1

**Buon San Valentino**

_ChibItalia and HRE: Chapter One_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia (;-;)<strong>

* * *

><p>A messy bed sat amidst a dark room, with only a window showing the clouded morning sky. What ever was in the bed, rustled the covers. Feet moved to dangle over the bed, followed by a muddled head of short, rusty hair. With a yawn, the figure got up, getting dressed in a simple, green maids dress. It brushed it's hair before putting on a white bandana over it's hair. This was followed by the brushing of teeth, and the washing of it's face. It quickly read the calendar, showing "February 13th".<p>

The figure stepped out for it's room, allowing some light to show the figure out. This figure appeared to be female, a young one at that. She looked left, then right, before going left. As she walked, the lighting in the house became more brilliant, allowing more of her features to be seen. The poor thing had black circles under her eyes, with drooping eyes above them. Her dress was wrinkled far beyond repair, and even if she did brush her hair, it stayed a mess.

The young female continued walking down the hall, passing by multiple objects like paintings, vases, and pillars that hung or accompanied the walls. Soon, the hall came to a clearing; she had found herself in the dinning area. Seated at the table was a female with brown hair, accompanied by a dark brown haired man. They both read their own newspapers, until they acknowledged the little lady.

"Why, good morning, Italy." the man greeted. "Your breakfast is ready, its next to Miss. Hungary." He waved his hands over to the empty seat, waiting for Italy to sit down. She sat down, holding up her spoon. The bowl contained still warm oatmeal with wild berries. Italy dug in, enjoying the meal. Upon finishing the dish, the older female spoke up.

"Good morning," Hungary started, "I hope you slept well, for once, Miss. Italy. Same for you, Mr. Austria." Italy first sighed, knowing "she" was really a boy. Yet he nodded "her" head awkwardly, knowing he was lying. Both of the older countries looked at the younger, and frowned. "Please, be honest." Hungary begged. With a sigh, Italy shook his head. He put his hands to his face, and tried not to start crying in front of his family.

Mr. Austria spoke up next, "I… I understand, Italy… But please, you need to try to get over… that fact." The old, male country was starting to choke on his words, he himself, not being able to get over "that fact". Italy looked up for his hands, only to show tears burning on his cheeks. Hungary gasped, quickly getting up to comfort the female. Austria only hung his head in shame of worsening the situation.

"Please, stop crying Italy… Its hard on us all…" Hungary began tearing up herself. The whole table was in a gloomy atmosphere, and was about to burst at any second if provoked further. Noticing this, Mr. Austria left the table, following by Miss. Hungary after giving Italy a quick hug. The younger country stayed, and sobbed.

It felt like hours until evening came for Italy. He ended up staying in his room, and it didn't seem like this was a first. The leaders of the house-hold didn't dare disrupt the weakened country, but kept an eye and ear open all the time. They suffered almost as much as their underling, yet the young male defiantly suffered the most.

Italy had made it past just a friendship with this unmentioned country, and he had left for war. The only news they got was of his death. It broke everyones heart hearing his story. Nothing really mattered to Italy anymore, unless it was pasta. Yet sometimes pasta came to second place after sorrowing over the missed country.

Nothing was the same for months, aside the fact that Italy kept cleaning the home every second day or so. It must have preoccupied the country from his sorrow, but he came across many items and objects that screamed this country's name.

After the young nation had laid down in his girly pyjamas, the pillow was like a button for sleep; it came fast. Sleep was something uncommon for Italy, but crying all day was quite tiring. For him, it was a dreamless night.

It was the next morning, with the sun shining through Italy's window. As the country got up, he smiled. Something told him it was going to be a great day. Getting up once again, he repeated his previous morning routine. Everything felt bright and bouncy, full of life. The halls were illuminated with sunlight, while it reflected on the occasional vase.

Italy skipped down the hall, a small smile plastered onto his face. He passed the paintings, vases, pillars, and brush broom once again. It was as if the world was truly alive. Once again, he came to the dinning room. The two older country's noticed his smile, and returned it.

"I assume today is better, so far?" Hungary asked. Italy nodded with enthusiasm, sitting down for "her" meal. It was a wheat-filled cereal with semi-warmed milk. Italy ate it at a normal pace, but it was downed in under three minutes.

Hungary and Austria were trying to hold back heartily giggles and smiles. They knew something that Italy didn't… and it seems it meant to be quick the shocker. Just before they would burst from holding their excitement in, Italy got up from the table, and left to go start cleaning. The duo let their laughs eco through the dinning room, just distant from the young countries ears.

"I can't wait to tell Italy, or for her to see for herself!" the female country yipped, jumping over to Austria, strangling him in a hug.

"C-Calm down… and please l-let go…" Austria asked. She let go, while the male dusted the non excitant dust off his pants. "I'm just as happy and excited, Miss Hungary." He smiled, then left for his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buon San Valentino**

_ChibItalia and HRE: Chapter Two_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia (;-;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Italy was cleaning a window near to the back porch, while admiring the sun that reflected off the previously cleaned windows. Something was defiantly making the world rotate for the dear country. The wind was light, making the bells on the porch sing for the cleaning Italy.<p>

The country finished his cleaning just after four pm, just in time for some free time before dinner. Italy walked back inside, grabbing a canvas, some paint, and other supplies for painting. He walked back outside, heading over to a bushy area surrounding the house. Italy set everything down, and sighed, putting another smile on his face. The country took out a paint brush, and began painting, humming a light, bouncy tune.

A background was being made of greens and yellows. This was followed by the colours of black, more greens, blues, reds, and pale yellows. The painted started to take form, showing two figures of young humans, both smiling under a sun. One wore all black; hat, cape, shirt, and pants, while the other resembled Italy.

After an hour passed, Italy stepped back to admire the work of art. It made the country smile wider, almost outshining the sun. He sat down, soaking in the sun, and almost fell asleep. It seemed he did, anyways. It caught him off guard, but everything was better when you're well rested.

Italy had been laying in the meadow for half an hour, when a figure similar to the other in the painting. He wore only black cape, but was the tiniest bit taller. The boy gasped upon seeing the scene before him. His face went unchanging from his shadow-hidden face, and stood before the painting the sleeping boy had painted. He starred at it,recognizing himself in the painting. The figure in now more modern clothing dashed for the house, leaving the boy in the meadow.

The boy returned with a brush broom, and stood it up against the the beautiful painting. With a whispered good bye, he looked at the sleeping boy, not showing any emotion, and left for the opposite direction of the house.

Italy had woken up, stretching and yawning. The sun had slowly sunken lower into the ground, night approaching. He got up, dusting of the dress he was forced to wear. With a light sigh, the young country walked over to his painting, collecting the canvas and supplies. Before he was finished, he froze; there was a broom that was new to this scene. Italy recognized it, and began to cry.

"W-Who put this h-here?!" the sorrowful country yelled. Was this some kind of joke? … Or was he really back? Italy couldn't decide, yet this day was in his favour, so… he really could be? He pondered on the thought, and walked back to the house, paint and canvas in hand.

Looking at the clock, it was around six thirty pm. Just in time for dinner with his 'family'. Italy walked into the dinning room once again, and found that the food was waiting to be eaten. The one thing that was missing were the adults. It was a special day today; it seemed they might have forgotten…. Hungary and Austria were not in the dinning room, nor in the kitchen, but food was sitting out for Italy.

Shrugging it off, Italy ate his food in silence. Even when he finished, the others didn't come to join him. He waited for another four minutes till there was a knock from around the corner that led to the hallway. Italy got up from his seat, to find no one there.

Sighing, he went back to his seat, and played with his empty dish. Italy felt so alone, so vulnerable. The day started out great, but now it was fading out from its once brilliance. The country kept a smile on his face, though. Italy told himself that things would get better; nothing bad could be going on. … Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Buon San Valentino**

_ChibItalia and HRE: Chapter Three_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia (;-;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Italy leapt from his seat, out to the hallway, dashing for Mr. Austria's office. When he reached it, it was locked from outside. Holding his breath, he unlocked it, and turned the doorknob. No one. Nothing. Yet… what was he so worried about anyways? Was his anxiety coming back, this soon? After one nice sleep, night, and day, its back?! Now he was angered at himself, not knowing what to do any more.<p>

His thoughts were jumping left and right, scattering his only sanity left. He barely remembered what today was through all this mess in his head. A day special to mainly the country named Italy. The fourteenth of February… He and this unnamed country share this day once, before it turned to the mix of exhausting emotions in his head. Thats when the melt down came. Italy fell to his knees, letting his eyes gush tears.

Just before the country had time to get up, something tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face a figure about his hight, that had shaggy blond hair, with the beam of deep blue eyes below. A black cape hung from his neck, with no wind to make it whip around. Italy gasped at the sight, then blinked a few times. Sadly, it had disappeared.

Italy got up, and ran to his room, leaving a trail of tears behind him. He locked the door was quickly as he slammed it shut, and hid under his bed's covers. Night was only minutes away, so he fell into slumber, with dreams of undesirable memories.

The auburn haired country woke up, but never left his room. As for the older countries, they waited outside his locked door. "W-What happened? Did s-she see him, o-or… What?" Hungary was at a loss, and Austria had no idea either. "Should… should we just tell her?" the female asked the male. He nodded, and they left, waiting for Italy to come out of his room.

It wasn't until noon that Italy came out from his room, with black circles under his amber eyes once again. He walked out to the dinning room like he would every morning. His eyes were focused on his feet, dragging them as he walked. Italy sat down in his chair, and heard gasps from two… wait, three… people. Italy looked straight up, his eyes meeting the boy's he saw the other evening.

"I-Italia…" it said in a hushed tone. Italy recognized this person; Holy Roman Empire… Right? He got up, and headed over to the new addition to the table. Hungary and Austria were smiling like fools, as was the one in the black cape. "… I'v missed you… so so much, Italia…" he mumbled.

"I-I have… too, Holy Rome…" Italy responded with a smile. The boy placed a hand on Holy Rome's, making both of them blush. "B-But…" he left that word hanging for a minute of silence. "Is i-it really you?" Italy asked. holy Rome nodded, and smiled.

The welcomed nation received a hug, and had more to say. "Y-You do remember… what day it was yesterday, yes?" HRE questioned Italy. He thought, but not for long, until his smile widened. Italy nodded, and let Holy Rome go from his hug.

Italy then spoke up. "What… what gift do your people give to their loved ones?" he giggled. HRE blushed, but didn't respond. "H-holy Rome?" Italy was getting worried. The older countries then left, allowing them some personal time together. Just after, Holy Rome leaned over to Italy's ear.

"Same as from your place…" the boy responded. Before Italy could react, Holy Rome's lips met Italy's. Time had frozen over for the two, while the world melted. Italy was right the other day; the world was rotating just for him… make that them. There was peace, finally, in Italy's head. Things could be the way it was before he left, before the world stopped rotating.

HRE broke the kiss, and Italy was blushing like mad, but his colours were nothing compared to the other boy's. Ruby or tomato red was blown out of the water for comparison. And just like times before Holy Rome left, Italy began running away, while the other followed in pursuit. Yet after a minute of running, Holy Rome stopped. Italy kept going, not looking back, not caring if HRE did catch him.

The boy with the black cape turned around, sighing. He left for the meadows, sitting down where he found Italy sleeping the other day. The sun had passed high noon, but still shined clean from the Earth. HRE laid down, and closed his eyes.

With stiffened sobs, Holy Rome talked to thin air, "… How am I to keep t-this up… when I don't… know a-anything more than… what Hungary h-has told me…"


	4. Message

_**For this story, it was originally supposed to be just up to the third chapter. Yet, someone liked the idea, so I tried to continue. I failed miserably, in my eyes. So, I've taken all the other chapters down, and keeping it that way for my sake. **_

_**~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart**_


End file.
